pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' *'Archive 4' TabbyHead? Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, but could you please tell me how to edit the style of the Userpage tab things I have on my userpage? I'm on another wiki, but they won't work. I looked in Mediawiki:monaco.css, but couldn't find them. Thanks! :Here, it's all in Mediawiki:Common.css, but of cours you can put it in monobook/monaco to style it differently in those. The stuff that makes it green and leaf-shaped is: #tabbyHead a { padding: 0 10px; background-color: #cfc; border-topleft-radius: 15px; border-bottomright-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-topleft-radius: 15px; -webkit-border-bottomright-radius: 15px; color: #060; font-size: 150%; } #tabbyHead a.selected { border: 2px solid #0b0; background: #ffffff; } #tabbyHead p { margin: 1px; } #tabbyHead { position: relative; left: 50px; } :Also, while you're here, you have 14 user images uploaded, 4 over the limit, which is now 10. These are the images you have uploaded: *File:BlueGreenBulborb(ss).png *File:Bulborb_Evolution_Chart.jpg *File:Cat-rawr.gif *File:Fail.gif *File:Flamewing-Egg-Animate.gif *File:Morphing_Candypopbud.jpg *File:Mushroompikminsprite.jpg *File:Olimar%5C%27sson.jpg *File:Orange_Bulborb_Larve.jpg *File:PIKMIN3(DS).jpg *File:Pikmin3blackpikminandshadycandypopbud.jpg *File:Pikmin3greenpelet.jpg *File:PurplePotion.jpg *File:Ryuk_Sprite.gif :You'll need to put up at least 4 for deletion. Should this pic count as my user image because it also being used as Rpwyb's sig, but I gave him permission?-- :Since you're both using it, I guess it could count as belonging to the one with the least user images. You can count it as whoever's. actulty you must of gave crys perrimision'R to the' P to the Wyb :>.< '^_^ I'll take that as a yes...-- :Fine Actually, yellow pikmin fly higher supposedly because their ears are like gliders, not their weight. 01:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :So, gliders go up? ::How illogical n00b. ::O_o?-- :::Name a glider that goes up Game. ::::None, they fall aad glide, duh.-- :::::See, there ya go n00bie ::::::Wow, lots of constructive edits today, guys! (Actually, I might need to do something to counterbalance everyone else's lack of edits...) ::::::::I'm sorry, I had school, then a bunch of shit to do after school :::::::::Heh, no, don't worry; user-content sites (wikis, forums) tend to be slow at this time of year due to the start of school. ::::::::::Man, I hate Spanish... "Como te llamas?" NO I DON'T WANT A FREAKIN LLAMA! :::::::::::...Slightly related: llama was one of the ideas I started with when originally choosing my screenname - the other being pickle... ::::::::::::Why did you pick Greenpickle anyway? And, before you ask, Crystal was my first Pokemon game, Lucario is the best Pokemon, and there is a few refrences to my old name, Supersmashboy around the net, and some of my other aliases, like Giygas and ZombieMasterHS. Then there was Jigglypuff_L33t_Bomber_of_Worlds, my sockpuppet XD. What is ther to work on????R to the P to the Wyb. :Your mind, read a book! ::Ei Crys., tu spazzi?-- :::No, quotation ;) ¿Como estas? wat. and game daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'R to the' P to the Wyb. :Spanish, and that wa How are you? Ei Crys, tu spazzi means Hey Crys, do you sweep? in Italian.-- Why are you people cluttering up Admin talk pages? ~~Rocky, the vet of sick pages.~~ ;Just out of boredom I guess.-- ::@Game:Damn, well, I mistranslated that... @Rock: Cuz we're bored Rpwyb: see Pikmin:Current projects or just find badly written or incomplete pages. :Oh, yeah. There was this place. And I'm supposed to do stuff here. :...Tomorrow.-- ::XDDDD :::CHE? -- ::::Uh, no? :::::Fine. *walks away*-- ::::::Watza CHE? :::::::Pronounced (KE). It means "What?".-- ::::::::Now I know what it is I feel stupid, knowing I know that... New page is there a page to disscus ideas for pikmin 3? if there isn't could you make one? will you get made if I keep posting stuff? will the world explode today? does whatever you say automatically say who said it? the snargret guy